deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geomax/The Didact vs Captain Titus
The Didact, the commander of the Forerunner military! VS Captain Titus, the Ultramarines Captain who defended a major Forge world from attack! WHO IS DEADLIEST? DidactArmor.jpg|The Didact 180px-TitusPic.jpg|Captain Titus The Didact The Didact was a Forerunner Promethean who held an extremely high status in the Forerunner society as supreme commander of the entire Forerunner military. He wholeheartedly believed in the "Mantle" the Forerunners held to protect life, and initially opposed the Halo Array as a sin beyond measure. He was also the lover and husband of the Librarian, and the one who eventually activated the Halo Array. Although he was abandoned in a Flood-infested system by the former Master Builder Faber, he lived on by implanting his consciousness within a young Builder known as Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting. While he believed in the mantle, he believed that it should belong to the Forerunners alone and saw Humanity as a threat rather than the successors that most other Forerunners saw them as. Originally thought to have been physically killed by the former Master Builder Faber, the Didact effectively existed as two individuals during the final days of the Forerunner-Flood war; his original self, as well as his implanted consciousness within a young Forerunner known as Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting. To differentiate these two incarnations, the original Didact was referred to as the Ur-Didact, while his other incarnation was known as the Bornstellar-Didact. One of the two Didacts was eventually exiled on Requiem, not to be awakened until 2557, while the other one supposedly served until the final days of the Flood conflict; he was also the individual responsible for activating the Halo Array. Weapons Scattershot The Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator, more commonly known as the Scattershot, is a prominent Forerunner channel weapon that was used for close-range defense toward the end of their war with the Flood. While practically unstoppable up close, the most remarkable attribute of the Scattershot is its schismatic dispersal effect, drowning confined hard-surfaced interiors with brutal, ricocheting beams of energy. Light Rifle The Z-250 Light Rifle was orignally designed to achieve precision-based sniping with light-mass componential particle acceleration. The overall effect of the weapon is impressive, accurately firing a collection of hard light particles toward a target at incredible speed. The Light Rifle fires in three-round bursts of hard light when fired from the hip but fires a single, focused hard light round, when the scope is toggled. Both rounds use the same amount of ammunition, but the focused hard light round is stronger. Binary Rifle The Z-750 Binary Rifle leverages the power of twin, core-mounted particle accelerators, offering the ability to neutralize most enemies, even those of considerable mass, with one shot. The Binary Rifle was specifically designed to deal with the threat of the Flood, allowing infantry to snipe at extreme ranges with unparalleled accuracy and stopping power. It is extremely powerful, capable of killing humans in combat skin with single shots. Constraint Field Constraint fields are a form of energy field used by the Forerunners to restrain individuals. Warrior-Servants were capable of generating and manipulating constraint fields at will. Higher-ranked Warriors, such as the Didact, could control these fields to the extent they could be used in a manner similar to telekinesis, allowing the Didact to immobilize and move his opponents from a distance. Aside restraining opponents, constraint fields also had other uses. For example, Glory of a Far Dawn used two constraint fields to secure Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting and Splendid Dust of Ancient Suns as they escaped the Forerunner capital during Mendicant Bias' attack. These fields were sealed against the vacuum of space and could be merged with one another. Captain Titus Titus is a Captain of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter and commander of the Ultramarines 2nd Company who has fought for the Imperium of Man for more than 150 Terran years. Although considered relatively young by the standards of the Astartes, he is already a decorated veteran of several major campaigns waged across the galaxy by his Chapter. His exploits have earned him a reputation as one of the greatest heroes of the Ultramarines, despite his relative youth. Titus faced his greatest test when he and his company of Ultramarines were sent to the Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World of Graia in the Segmentum Tempestus to stop an invasion by an Ork WAAAGH! 1 million Greenskins strong led by the Warboss Grimskull. Grimskull was intent on stealing advanced Imperial weapons, including a Warlord-class Battle Titan. The assault was part of an intricate plan unleashed by the Chaos Sorcerer Nemeroth, the Chaos Lord of a warband of Chaos Space Marines known as the Chosen of Nemeroth, to get his hands on an experimental power source on the world that would allow him to ascend to become a Daemon Prince. Accompanied by 2 members of his command squad, Sergeant Sidonus and Battle-Brother Leandros, Titus joined with the Imperial Guard's 203rd Cadian Shock Troops Regiment and its only surviving officer, 2nd Lieutenant Mira, to eventually kill Grimskull and halt the WAAAGH! Unfortunately, the Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Drogan, who Titus and his Astartes relied upon for assistance in retaking the world, was actually an undead pawn of Nemeroth who used a specially designed weapon powered by the experimental power source Nemeroth wanted, to open a portal into the Warp that allowed the Chaos Sorcerer, a horde of Chaos daemons and his Chaos Space Marines to come to Graia. Curiously, however, Titus displayed an unknown immunity to the sorcerer's psychic powers which immediately raised the suspicions of the highly orthodox Leandros to his commander's possible corruption.Following the death of his old friend Sidonus at Nemeroth's hand, Titus hunted down the foul Chaos Sorcerer and slew him just as he was in the throes of the ascent to daemonhood, banishing his dark soul back to the Warp for punishment by his Dark Gods. Unfortunately, after saving Graia, Captain Titus was taken into custody by the Inquisition's Inquisitor Thrax and his retinue of Black Templars Space Marines on suspicion of heresy after Leandros reported his captain for both his resistance to Nemeroth's sorcery and his multiple deviations from the Codex Astartes held sacrosanct by all Ultramarines. His current fate is unknown. Weapons Chainsword The Chainsword is the preferred close combat melee weapon of the military forces of the Imperium of Man. The Chainsword is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along a single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecular-edged or otherwise razor sharp teeth. The weapon makes an angry buzzing sound as the teeth spin around, intensifying into a high pitched scream as they grind into armour. It is not unlike a modern chainsaw, but lighter and able to be wielded with one hand. It is often used in conjunction with a Laspistol. All forces of the Imperium make use of it as a standard close combat weapon. The weapon is designed to quickly slice through an opponent. These swords are very crucial in melee combat, allowing easy swipes to behead or rip an enemy in two. Boltgun The Bolter is a large .75 calibre(19.5mm) assault weapon. It is a powerful assault weapon that fires explosive kinetic rounds colloquially referred to as bolts. The Bolter is a weapon synonymous with the Adeptus Astartes, and rightly so. However, although the Space Marines are its primary user, the Bolter finds itself in use in military organisations throughout the Imperium. The weapon is fearsome, with explosive rounds capable of ripping through or blowing apart a foe. Stalker-Pattern Boltgun The Stalker Bolter is a variant of the standard Boltgun. With an elongated barrel and scope, it is used by Space Marines as either a precision battle rifle or sniper weapon. It fires the same 19.5mm rounds as the Boltgun. Vengeance Launcher A product of the Adeptus Mechanicus experimental weapons program, the Graia-pattern Vengeance Launcher is not authorized for use off world. Those Space Marines who have field tested the weapon, however, attest to its effectiveness against a range of targets. Initially the Vengeance launcher can fire up to 4 charges, which will adhere to any surface. These can then be detonated remotely. X-Factors Intelligence Didact:95 Titus:85 While Titus is intelligent, the Didact is the supreme commander of the Forerunner military, and has led them to victory through numerous campaigns. Stability Didact:40 Titus:60 At the end of Halo:Cryptum, the Didact was abandoned on a flood infested world while his job and wife are stolen from him. This...shows in Halo:4. Titus has had numerous traumatic events, but he's not as unstable as the Didact. Endurance Didact:95 Titus:95 Both are extremely endurant. The Didact has survived being shot with a Binary rifle twice while unarmored and survived a point blank blast from a disintergration grenade, while Titus can survive fire from automatic cannons aand light anti-tank weapons. Mobility Didact:90 Titus:85 While both are far faster than ordinary humans, the Didact gets an edge for his armor's flight capabilities. Experience Didact:90 Titus:90 Both have fought for hundreds of years agianst extremely powerful enemies. Notes *The battle will take place on Requiem. *A vote with explained edges counts full, a short vote counts half, and a vote that dosen't make sense or is "I vote for X" will not count. Category:Blog posts